The Unlikely couple
by Gerao-A
Summary: What would happen if Filia and Gourry were a couple? And what would be Lina and Xellos reaction? FG or FX and LG?


The Unlikely couple

_------_

Sunny: our new Slayers fic, but a one shot fic. Something that no one ever thought.

Alandra: have you people ever wondered if Filia and Gourry were a couple? And what would be Lina and Xellos reaction? Lets find out.

Ramon: this fic is based on a fan art we saw.

Maliska: The Slayers and all its characters don't belong to us, it belongs to Hajime Kanzaka and Rui Arazumi.

_------_

The Slayers gang are staying on a village on their travels, they have stay in that town for a week already, something that is very strange since they never stay in one town for so long, but they remain there because of a request from Filia.

Because of that Xellos shows up in that town to annoy Filia some more, annoy her so much that she'll transform into her Golden Dragon form to attack him, ending up destroying the city which in the end she will be so disturb and Xellos will end up mocking her again and everything will start all over again. "He, he. Who needs Lina's Dragon Slave?"

He finally reaches to Filia's room, he looks around his surrounding and he finds it quite curious to see an inn that has walls with mirrors, quite original if you may. Xellos was about to knock on Filia's door when he hears voices from inside her room, like if she is talking to someone. "Huh? With whom is Filia talking too?"

"Why thank you my sweetheart, I appreciate with your kind and lovely words. Your love touches my lonely soul." Said Filia from inside her room.

"Love?" Xellos practically turns into stone when he heard Filia's voice, and his astral life seems to abandon his human body. "Sweetheart? To whom is she talking to?" Xellos to get furious, who could be the one giving sweet talk to Filia. Xellos is getting so jealous that he's all red with fury, and then he realized something. "Wait a minute here, am I eating my own negative feelings? Can a Mazoku eat his own negative feelings? That's something new."

In that moment Filia's door opens and she comes out and walks directly to the kitchen to get a class of water.

Xellos managed to hide in the exact moment when Filia open her door, and he took that opportunity to see with who Filia was talking to.

When he got inside he saw that there was no one inside. "Where could he be? The window is closed and he could not have jump out the window, we are on the fifth flour!"

Suddenly he hears noises coming from under Filia's bed, and Gourry came out from under it.

"Gourry?" asked Xellos a little confuse, then he freaks out. "**GOURRY?** Oh yikes! Kind words? Love? Sweetheart?" it is all staring to be very clear now.

Xellos takes one heavy, furious step directly at Gourry, which made Gourry very confused. "Xellos what is wrong?"

"**Gourry Gabrieve, I want a word with you!**" demanded Xellos in a very scary voice.

A few minutes later Xellos finishes up tying Gourry a chair and picks up a feather. "Alright Gourry, I am going to interrogate you and you better answer to my every answer, or I am going to tickle so bad that you'll die laughing! Understand?" asked Xellos as he starts to tickle Gourry with the feather.

"HAHA HA, YES I UNDERSTAND!" said Gourry in a very hysterical laugh, who ever thought that he would be so ticklish.

"Alright then, is there a Mrs. Gabrieve? Is there, hum?" asked Xellos as he continues to tickle Gourry.

"YES, YES THERE IS!" responded Gourry in the same laughing tone.

Xellos got furious with that answer. "WHAT?" and suddenly a sharp mace appears in Xellos hand. "WHO IS IT?"

"**My mother!**" responded Gourry in a frightened tone when he saw the mace.

Xellos sweet dropped, of course Mrs. Gabrieve would have to be Gourry's mom, he's so jealous that he's starting to make silly questions. "Alright, let me ask you in another way. What are you doing in Filia's room?"

"She asked me to come here."

"What? And why the heck did she ask you to come here? What is your' relationship with her? Hum?" asked Xellos as he starts to tickle Gourry again with the feather.

"SHE'S JUST A FRIEND! A FRIEND!"

"A friend? Then why did she call you sweetheart?" Xellos was about to tickle Gourry again when Filia appears.

Xellos took an immediate action and pretends to be cleaning the dust with that feather.

"Xellos? You Namagomi, what are you doing here?" asked Filia in an angry tone. "And why is Gourry tie down to the chair?"

"Well…….that is a secret." Responded Xellos, still pretending that he's cleaning.

"Well go away then!" she demanded and walks to Gourry to untie him. "I need to have a word with Gourry-sama."

Xellos drops his feather, turns all pale and his jaw lands to the ground. "Gourry-sama? Since when does Filia talks like Sylphiel?"

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost!" ordered Filia as she continues to untie Gourry.

"If I were you I would be more careful! _Sweetheart_!" whispered Xellos to Gourry's hear in a threatening tone.

Gourry had a look on his face like he was going to be sick. "Sweetheart?"

Once Xellos was out side Filia's room, walking around the hall with his hands holding his head. "What am I going to do? Gourry has Lina so why is he with Filia? And Filia seems to be getting into him, what if fall in love? They can't do that! Then will I upset from now on? And worst of all I am feeding on my own negative feelings, something I did not knew that I could do. I hate to say this but I need help, but who? Zelgadiss? No, he hates me. Amelia? No, she will end up singing a love song and I hate it. It will just have to be Lina, she is smart she can find a way to undo this unlikely couple, yes." Xellos turn around to leave but he encounters himself between a mirror wall. "Get out of the way, you fruitcake!" and Xellos punches the mirror believing that there was a person, he's so distort that he doesn't know what he's doing.

_The next day_

Lina is eating her meal alone since Zel and Amelia left to a library to find some leads to Zel's cure, Gourry and Filia are still in their rooms, sleeping. "The best part is I can eat all I want with out Gourry stealing my food, or any one else bothering me."

"LINA!" cried Xellos as he suddenly appears right behind Lina.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon. What is it Xellos?"

"Where is Filia? And Gourry?"

"They are still in their rooms, sleeping. Why?"

"**NO!**" he cried, landing on his knees.

Lina is amazed, she never saw Xellos acting so…… Unxellosly like. "What is the matter with you?"

"Its Gourry, and Filia! They are going steady!"

Lina sweat drooped, Filia and Gourry a couple? "Is this another one of your sick schemes?"

"I SWEAR! I saw them……I mean, Gourry was under her bed……and the sweet talk……and…..and…...Sweetheart! They are hanging out together!"

"Are you insane?" Lina almost believed him because of the fact he's acting so different, so out of his character, like if he's acting like a heart broken man. But he has trick her lots of time, so he obvious lying. "Do you really think that Filia and Gourry have crush for each other?"

"Well he looked under her skirt once, didn't he?"

Lina blinked. "How do you know that?"

"That is a secret!"

Just then Gourry appears with a very devastated, tire look, all sweetly, walking slowly and with one hand behind his back.

This made caught Lina by surprise, could Xellos be telling the truth? "Gourry, what is wrong with you?"

"I've been awake and working all night!" he responded as he sits on the table very tiredly. "I had to do something for Filia and I had to stay awake. And worst of all, my back hurts"

Lina starts to get worry, really worry, she have had big problems when Sylphiel was trying to get Gourry and now Filia is making moves on her man even if Lina never confessed her feelings? "Well……do you want something to eat, Gourry?"

"No thanks. I just want a glass of water. I'm going to my room to see if I can sleep a little." Said Gourry as he got up to leave.

Lina just stand there almost looking like if she is being ripped from her life, it is like what Zelgadiss said that day about gourry dumping Lina so that he could be with Filia is back to haunt her, in the beginning it was all a silly misunderstanding but now……. She then turns to Xellos. "Xellos, what has happen between Filia and Gourry?"

"Oh, so now you believe me?"

"JUST TELL ME DAMN IT!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I was just walking around and I was planning to bug Filia like I always do but then I hear some noises in Filia's room, it was voices to be more exact, when Filia left I found Gourry hiding under her bed. But the worst of all……Filia……Filia called Gourry……" Xellos had a big difficulty to say it. "Filia called Gourry, Gourry-sama!"

"WHAT!" shirked Lina. She still remembers the time when Sylphiel calls Gourry that way, it was another way of her showing how much she had a crush on Gourry. And now Filia is doing it? "I don't believe it, I hate those damn words! Why is it that Gourry lets other girls call him like that? It is not fair!"

"You know that he's a very chivalry person, he just can not say no to a woman, you should know that."

"That is what I am afraid off!" said Lina between the sobs.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Filia as she finally enters the scene.

"**AAAH!**" shirked Lina and Xellos.

"What is the matter with you two?"

"Nothing, nothing!" responded Lina.

"Say, have you guys seen Gourry?" Asked Filia, looking around the room for Gourry.

Lina turn all white when Filia ask her that, why is it that every girl wants her Gourry? First Sylphiel, then Martina and now Filia? "Hum……he said that he was go take a nap."

"Oh, I see. The poor thing, I guess I made him work to hard last night."

Lina just wanted to strangle Filia for saying such perverted thing in front of her, but she kept her cool, holding her big desire to do harm. But it almost sounded like if Filia was mocking right in Lina's face. "Oh….**really**?" she asked, holding a cup of class.

"Well, I'll let him rest for the moment then I'll get him." After saying that Filia leaves Lina and Xellos alone.

Lina just breaks the class to pieces with her eyes burning in fire. "I JUST CAN NOT BELIEVE HER!"

Xellos was just as angry as Lina. "I'll say, what's so special about Gourry?"

Lina turns to Xello with an angry glare. "What kind of a question is that? Gourry is a lot nicer and loyal than you!"

"I am a Mazoku! I'm supposed to be a real bad guy!"

"Well I just don't see what is so special about Filia!"

"For once she has a much bigger chest than you!"

"HEY!"

"And best of all she is blond."

"And that has to do with everything because……."

"I like blond women."

"Then why do you always upset Filia?"

"That……is a secret." Responded Xellos in his usual self.

And Lina falls to the ground. "I just can not believe you! You fruitcake! I'm out of here!" Lina was about to leave but she runs into one of the mirror walls of the inn. "**Get out of my way you stupid flat chest!**" and Lina punches the mirror, breaking it to pieces, she is also so disturbed and worry to see if Filia and Gourry ends up like a couple.

_-----_

A few hours later, Filia calls Gourry into her room, slowly she reaches to Filia's door, very curious to see what they might be doing, pressing her ear to the door.

"What are they doing?" whispered a voice, its Xellos.

Lina almost screamed when Xellos whispers sneakily to her, she turns to him with an angry face. "Xellos, why do you always have to sneak up like that?"

"Force of habit, I guess. So what is your plan to break Filia and Gourry's relationship?"

"Well…….first we must see what they are doing."

"Very good, then what?"

"Then……then……then I'll think of something."

Xellos sweat drops "Don't tell me that you haven't thought of anything."

"Oh shut!" Lina then looks inside the room by picking on the keyhole. She puts on a shock face and her skin almost turns white.

Xellos starts to get worry. "What? What is it? What are they doing?"

"They……they are dancing!" Lina managed to say.

Xellos sighs in relieve. "Damn, for a moment here I thought that it was something worst! Just because they are dancing it doesn't mean anything, right?" he desperately asked.

Lina didn't respond, her body starts to get filled up with a red aura.

"Oh-oh. She's going to use the dragon slave." And Xellos teleports himself far away.

_------_

Filia and Gourry continues to dance, ignoring what is about to happen.

"Oh my, I must say you are good, very good. I'll be sure to win that contest!" said Filia still dancing with Gourry.

"I'm glad. My Grandma always said I was the best dancer in my home town. And I hope the contest come soon because I really need a break and my back hurts really badly." Said Gourry, very tiredly

In that moment.

BOOM.

Lina does the Dragon Slave, destroying the entire inn, it must have been a very weak dragon slave for just destroying the inn.

"What happen?" yelled Filia getting out of the rubbles.

"Lina must have cast a dragon Slave." Said Gourry getting out of the rubbles as well. "She must be angry at something."

Both he and Filia look at Lina who is right in front of them, breathing very heavily and very sentimentally.

"Lina what's wrong?" asked Gourry, very concern for Lina's behaviour.

"**WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING?"** screamed Lina so loud that Filia and Gourry almost flew away. "Why were you two doing in the room dancing?"

Filia blinks in confusion. "What?" she then turns to Gourry. "You mean you haven't told them?"

"Ops, I forgot."

"Told us what?" asked Xellos who suddenly appears. But he was rewarded with a bash from Lina's fist.

"I told you not to sneak on people like that!"

"Told us what?" asked Xellos again, he jus wants to find out what's going on.

"Filia wants to participate on a contest." Answered Gourry.

Lina and Xellos blinks in confusion. "Contest? What contest."

"This town is having a contest, a big contest with a very big prize." Explained Filia. "That is why I insisted on being in this town for a little bit longer. I was training for the events that will occur in it."

"So why was Gourry with you?" asked Lina.

"Filia asked for my help." Responded Gourry "And Grandma always tell me to be nice with the ladies."

"Gourry, one of these days that chivalry of yours is going to get you in big trouble!"

"But helping you with what?" asked Xellos.

"One of the events will be a dancing contest. And Gourry once told me that he knew how to dance for when he was a child in his home town." Explained Filia. "And I ask Gourry to train me with the dancing moves."

"I'll say, we've been training all day and all night. She holds my back so hard that she almost breaks them." Said Gourry holding his back.

"Then why was Gourry hiding under your bed?" asked Xellos, that subject has been on his mind for a very long."

"One of the other events will be to represent a romantic play, and I wanted to ask Gourry's opinion of how I was acting." Answered Filia.

"That doesn't answer my question! Why was he hiding under the bed?"

"I hide under the bed so that she would not hit me with her mace. Have you ever been hit with Filia's mace? I have and believe me it hurts, it hurts a lot!" responded Gourry.

"But why would I hit you with my mace?" asked Filia.

Xellos puts on a happy smile, finally he understands everything, and it proves that Gourry and Filia are not in a relationship. Which means he can go on with his life with Filia. "Why isn't it obvious Filia-chan? Even a five year old could understand it. Your acting is so bad that Gourry hided under the table so that you could not hit him with the mace when he tells you that you stink in that subject!"

"WHAT?" screamed Filia, and then she looks back at Gourry with her eyes twitching and with veins on her fore head. "Is that true? Is my acting so bad? And you never told me?" Filia then stops and looks back at Xellos. "And how did you know that Gourry was hiding under the bed?"

"That is a secret!"

"You Namagomi!" shouted Filia as she picks up mace and starts running after Xellos.

Gourry sighs in relieve. "Thank Goodness that Filia didn't hit me."

Lina slowly walks next to him. "So Gourry……that means that you and Filia were never in a……relationship?" she shyly asked

Gourry almost freaked out. "WHAT? What ever gave you that idea?"

"Just answer it damn it!"

"Of course not! She scares me. And that mace of hers hurts me a lot!"

"**YES!**" screamed Lina in joy as she holds Gourry in a big, strong hug. "Oh Gourry I am so happy to hear that. Oh I'm so happy I could dance with joy!" and she starts to dance around with Gourry.

"Lina, I am not joy. **MY BACK!**" cried Gourry in pain as Lina continues to dance around with him.

Amelia and Zel returned back from the library search to find that the inn their in is completely destroyed, with Lina dancing with a very injured Gourry and Filia chasing a very happy Xellos.

"What happen here?" asked Amelia.

"Never mind that Amelia." Said Zel. "I think its best that we don't know."

_The End._

Ramon: another funny story in a different way.

Maliska: we know that we put Xellos a little out of his character, and we apologise for it, it was just for the building of this fic, and it was fun to see the jealous side of Xellos.

Sunny: we hope that you enjoy it. R and R please.


End file.
